Gilligan's Lost Island
by Ranger-A13
Summary: Oceanic flight 815 crashes on an island, as does the S.S. Minnow. Everyone must work together to survive and escape, but the island is full of mysteries and not all is as it seems to be.
1. Two Wrecks

**This is my first FanFiction submission. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flamers. I do not own Gilligan's Island or the LOST series.**

Jack Shepard opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. Sunlight shone down, illuminating his surroundings. He was lying on the ground, surrounded by tall green bamboo that swayed slightly from a light breeze. His eyes darted back and forth as he thought, 'what happened? Where am I?'

A snap to his left caused Jack to look over, trying to find the source of the noise. Only an endless expanse of bamboo was all that he saw. Then a dog emerged from the shade, a white lab. 'What's a dog doing here?' The dog gave a small whine and ran past Jack, quickly vanishing from sight.

Jack tried to sit up, but as he did, he felt a stab of pain on the left side of his stomach. Grunting in pain, he tried to ignore it as he slowly got to his feet. Taking a breath, he pulled back his black suit to examine the source of the pain. A small red stain was visible on the white undershirt. Leaning against a bamboo stalk, and taking a moment to catch his breath, Jack followed his instinct and began moving forward.

The trip was tiring, pushing past numerous bamboo stalks, and his injury wasn't helping but after a few minutes he emerged out of the bamboo grove and found himself on a beach. He didn't have long to look at his surroundings, as a women's screaming was audible somewhere to his left, followed by a high-pitched whirling sound. Running towards the source of the noise, Jack arrived at a larger beach clearing and saw a scene of chaos. The fuselage of the plane was in the middle of the clearing, with many different sections of it scattered about. The high-pitched whirling was coming from one of the jet engines that had been separated from the wing. People were all around the smoking wreckage, shouting for help, lying on the ground, rubbing about, or helping others in need.

Jack stood there in complete shock until one person's call for help called him to action. Looking over he saw a man, lying next to one of the jet engines, pinned under a large heap of metal. Jack made his way over and tried to lift the heap off of the man, but it was too heavy. Luckily, two other people were nearby and came to aid. Together, they managed to lift the metal heap while Jack dragged the man out from under it. The man's right leg was bleeding, where he was pinned. Taking off his tie, Jack wrapped it around the leg above the wound.

Another shout for help reached him. Looking up, Jack saw a blond-haired woman crouched on the ground, her stomach showed that she was obviously pregnant. Jack gave commands to the two helpers, telling them to get the man out of here and away from the engine, before sprinting off to help the woman.

She grabbed him as he approached, "please help me. I'm having contractions!"

"How many months pregnant are you?" questioned Jack.

"Eighteen months," she replied.

Suddenly a huge explosion went off behind him as one of the engines exploded. Flaming chunks of metal whipped thought the air and many people ducked to avoid being hit. Things were getting worse and another persons needed his help. He called to a large man, with curly brown hair, telling him to watch the woman. As he ran off, the man shouted after him, "Hey! What's your name?"

Jack stopped and turned to look back at him before replying, "Jack!"

He reached a man, who was performing CPR on a woman. It took awhile to get her breathing again, considering the man had been performing CPR incorrectly. Jack sighed in relief when he saw that she was going to be fine, but it was cut short as a loud creaking came from behind. Looking back, he saw the wing of the plane, barely kept in the air by a few strands of metal, was getting ready to snap and fall right on top of where he had left the large man and pregnant woman. He got up and ran towards them, shouting at the man to get her out of there. He reached them and together, helped the woman get away, just in time to avoid being crushed as the wing hit the ground and exploded with a force that knocked them down.

Once making sure that the two were ok, jack got up and wandered back to the plane, looking around at the destruction in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The storm winds pounded against the S.S. Minnow as Gilligan, who was at the wheel, tried to maintain control. Coming up behind him, Skipper shouted, "Gilligan, we can't outrun this storm. So go below and batten down the hatches."<p>

"Aye, aye sir," saluted Gilligan as he made his way down below deck. It was not easy, what with the waves splashing water over the bow and the ship violently rocking back and forth.

After securing the hatches, Gilligan got back above deck and grabbed a hold of the wheel. "Gilligan, the storm is getting worse. We'll have to turn about."

"Aye, aye sir," said Gilligan, giving a quick salute, as he let go of the wheel and turned around to face the Skipper.

"No Gilligan. Not you, the boat." Gilligan, without replying, grabbed a hold of the wheel again and tried desperately to maintain control.

"Skipper, the storm's starting to get worse now," said Gilligan as lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

"Gilligan, we're starting to take on water. Man the pumps, I'll take the wheel."

Gilligan saluted, "aye, aye sir," but the rocking of the boat caused both of them to start to lose their footing. Grabbing the wheel for support, Gilligan looked up and gasped, "Skipper we're headed straight for the reef."

"I know," replied the Skipper. Gilligan cried out something that Skipper could not make out. "Gilligan, we've got to maintain our position in order to avoid the reef. Heave ho at the anchor!"

"Aye, aye sir," replied Gilligan, without saluting this time, as he waddled over to the anchor. Reaching it, he grabbed the tangle of rope and, tossing it aside, grabbed the anchor. He picked it up and tossed it over the side. Then he made his way back to the Skipper and grabbed the wheel.

"Something's wrong Gilligan, we're still moving."

"Yeah, and we're headed right for the rocks. Right for the rocks Skipper," exclaimed Gilligan as he wrapped his arms around the Skipper. The rocking caused them to stagger back and forth across the deck. The rocks got closer, the waves got larger, the lightning and thunder continued, and then the Minnow wrecked.


	2. Aftermath

The Skipper woke up with a start and, sitting up, looked around. He was still on the boat, but there were trees nearby. Getting up, he hopped over the railing and landed on the sandy beach. Still confused, he walked around to the back of the boat to check its condition. Looking up, he saw Gilligan, resting on the railing, and shook him, "Hey Gilligan." He took a few steps away from the boat before looking back, "Gilligan!"

Gilligan sat up, hearing Skipper's call, and began to worry, "Oh my gosh! Man overboard." He hurriedly got to his feet, ran to the side of the boat, and jumped over the side, "I'll save you Skipper!" He hit the sandy ground and lay there on his stomach, looking embarrassed.

Rolling his eyes, Skipper walked over to Gilligan and, grabbing him by his belt loop, pulled him up into a sitting position, "Gilligan, the Minnow's been beached."

Gilligan glanced at the boat, then looked back at the Skipper, "Beached? When the storm was over and it was calm you said we'd be home in no time."

"It may take longer."

"But when the passengers wake up, what are you going to tell them?"

"I'll think of something!" grumbled the Skipper.

Gilligan blinked in surprise and looked at the boat, "How are we gonna get home? Look at those holes." Skipper frowned and grabbed his hat, causing Gilligan to flinch, "No, Skipper. I'm very happy to be here. I'm so happy, I could kiss the ground." And then Gilligan kissed the sandy beach. With a disgusted look Gilligan sat back up, spitting sand out of his mouth, "This island tastes terrible."

An hour later, when everyone was awake, everyone gathered around the radio to listen to the news, "_And there is still no word on the fate of the passengers and crew who were aboard the small sight-seeing boat, the S.S. Minnow, when she sailed last Tuesday from Honolulu harbor for a three-hour island cruise. The crew consisted of a young, first mate named Gilligan. His Skipper, Jonas Grumby, is an old salt in these waters. The passenger list included one of the world's wealthiest men, billionaire Thurston Howell II and his socially prominent wife, the international hostess, Lovey Howell. Also aboard the missing boat were Miss Mary Ann Summers of Kansas and Miss Ginger Grant of Hollywood. The final member of the group was Professor Roy Hinkley, a research scientist and well-know scoutmaster. Hope for their survival grows dim… This just in, International flight, Oceanic 815 is still missing. The plane, which set off from Sydney Australia, was scheduled to arrive in Los Angeles the following morning. However, reports say that all communication with the plane was lost after a few hours into the flight. Authorities have not released any more information at this point, but we will keep you updated when more is found out. Now, the latest from Wall Street. The Dow Jones Industrial Average…" _the Professor turned off the radio. Instantly, Mr. Howell ran over and grabbed the radio, "Don't turn that off. That's the best part. I mean really."

* * *

><p>Stars dotted the sky above the beach where the survivors of Oceanic 815 were camped. Everyone had all gathered wood, as well as other flammable materials, and constructed several campfires. Now, with all the chaos and confusion dealt with, the survivors allowed themselves a break and separated into several small groups, each around a campfire.<p>

Hugo, holding a silver tray with food on it, walked over to the pregnant woman, whose name he had learned earlier was Clair, and sat down next to her. "Hungry?"

Clair smiled at him, "Yeah. Thanks."

Hugo grabbed a foil wrapped package and handed it to her, "Any more… you know, baby stuff?"

Clair shook her head, "No… I'm okay."

Hugo pulled out a package, which contained utensils, from his breast pocket and handed it to her, "Well, hang in there."

"Yeah, you too," replied Clair as he got up and began to walking off. He stopped and, grabbing another foil wrapped package, walked back, and handed it to her.

Charlie, with a black marker in his right hand, was writing letter on four small bands of white cloth, each wrapped around a finger on his left hand. He was just finishing the last letter when the man sitting next to him, Sayid, gazing into the fire spoke, "You think they would've come by now."

Charlie turned to face him, pulling back his hood, "Hmm? Who?"

Sayid glanced at Charlie for a second before turning back to look at the flames, "Anyone."

Charlie, slightly confused, thought about Sayid's words before gong back to his writing.

Jack was sitting down next to a woman, explaining what had happened to the plane, "We must've been at about 40,000 feet when it happened. We hit an air pocket and dropped maybe 200 feet. The turbulence was…" he sighed before continuing, "I blacked out."

"I didn't," replied the woman, "I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone but I… couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the front end of the plane broke off."

"Well, it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure our which way we came in."

"Why?" inquired the woman.

"There's a chance we find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find the transceiver. We could send out a signal, help the rescue parties find us."

"How do you know all that?" she questioned.

Jack smiled, "I took a couple of flying lessons. Wasn't for me."

There was a pause before she broke the silence, "I saw some smoke… just though the valley. If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you."

Jack chuckled, "I don't even know your name."

There was a moment's hesitation before she replied, "Kate."

Jack smiled, "I'm Jack."

They sat there in silence, neither speaking to the other, until a loud crashing and rumbling that was coming from the trees broke it. The noise was loud enough that everyone stopped what he or she was doing to look in the direction which the noise was coming from. The crashing continued as the survivors began to get up and gather together. The trees swayed violently back and forth as a knocking noise started up. Suddenly, an unnatural whirring and howling joined in. The source of the noise was undetectable, coming form the trees to the left, then the right, then the left again. Several more trees fell down as the whirring noise started up once more, before fading away into silence. Charlie sighed, "Terrific."


End file.
